Oh My, Is That!
by Tempt My Troubles
Summary: Birthday fic for one of my BAMDAMMMster. Sharon invites Andy to a hockey game and learns something new about Sharon.


**Shandy Birthday fic for a fellow BAMDAMMMster. Happy Birthday!**

 **This fic is AU. Talk of porn but nothing graphic besides assless chaps.**

 **All mistakes are my own, I don't use a beta since I write on my iPhone.**

 **Enjoy!**

Captain Raydor sat behind her desk going over her teams after action report. When she heard a familiar voice talking and laughing with her team. Looking up and seeing none other then her best friend Gavin talking with Lieutenant Provenza, Lieutenant Flynn, and Lieutenant Tao. Sharon beamed then placed her pen down on Amy's report, scooting her chair back and stood up fixing her skirt.

"Gavin your back from Cabo?" As she walked towards him smiling. While her three lieutenants walk away heading towards the break room.

"Surprise!" As he wraps his arms around her. "I'm back and I've come baring a gift." He smiles at her as he moves away from her, bending down and opening his brief case.

Sharon watches Gavin as he pulls out a white rectangular envelope with her name written on it. Smiling as he hands it to her.

"What's this for?" Sharon asked as she stares at the envelope in her hand.

"Welllllll, it's a belated birthday present, duh." Placing his hands on his hips rolling his eyes at her. "Since I was away in Cabo for your birthday."

"Oh Gavin, I told you. You did not have to get me anything." Smiling as she watches her best friend roll his eyes again.

"Please Sharon, I know you and your sense of occasion. Besides I know you'll love it." Laughing as she rolled her eyes at him. "Well open it up!" Pointing towards the envelope.

"Okay, okay." Sharon smiles, she opens the envelope. Sharon gasp as she saw two tickets to see Minnesota Wilds verses Los Angeles Kings this Friday night. "Oh my god Gavin! Are you serious right now?" She asked excitedly.

"Yes, my dear. Happy belated birthday Bestie." With his arms out, waiting for a hug from his best friend.

"Oh Gavin, you are the best, I love you!" She said as she hugged him.

"Anything for my best friend." Hugging her dearly and whispered in her ear. "Have fun taking your silver haired fox with you." Smiling as he pulled away then winked.

Sharon snort laughed, covering her face to hide her embarrassment. She's only laughed like that in front of Andy and Rusty. Never her entire team.

Pulling her hands away from her face. "Oh Honey, your team left for the break room. So your snort laugh is safe, no need to hide." Beaming over at her.

Sharon laughs again and slaps his chest, playfully. "Oh Gavin, thank you for these tickets." Hugging the tickets to her chest.

Placing his hands on her shoulders, smiling as he saw her team slowly returning from the break room with fresh cups of coffee. "Good now have fun with Lieutenant Dreamy." Winking at her, then glanced at his watch and frowns. "Well Sweety, I have to go. I love you and enjoy the game." Hugging her and placed a chaste kiss on her lips.

"Thank you again Gavin." Smirking as she watches him walk down the corridor.

Andy stopped next to Sharon. "He's leaving already?" Then looking down and saw the envelope in her hands. "What's that?" Pointing towards the enveloping.

Sharon looks up at Andy and follows his eyes to the envelope in her hand. "Oh it's a belated birthday present."

Andy nods his head. Then lifts the cup of tea for her. "That's nice, here's your tea."

Sharon smiles and gestures towards her office. He grins over at her then turns around, heading towards her office. Once inside he places her mug down and took a sip of his coffee with his eyes glued on Sharon. Watching as she rounds her desk and took a seat, placing the envelope on her desk and pulls her chair closer.

Sharon looks up at Andy and blushes as he watches her. Extending her hand out towards a chair in front of her desk for him to sit. Andy complies smiling, taking one of the chairs in front of her desk. Both smiling at one another.

"So Andy, what are you doing this Friday?" She asks then takes a sip of her tea.

"Well I'm not quite sure, it depends." Taking a sip of his coffee.

Sharon grins and rolls her eyes. "Depends huh? On what?"

Andy leans forward with that smirk on his face that melts her heart. "Yes, depends on if we get a case or what my girlfriend has planned."

Sharon laughs, using one hand to cover her mouth and the other moving the envelope towards Andy. She watches him closely as he opens the envelope and his grin grew wider. Sharon couldn't help but smile too when he looked up at her with one eyebrow raised.

"Well your girlfriend wants to know if you will accompany her to a hockey game this Friday night?" Holding her mug in both hands enjoying the warmth that radiated of it's ceramic surface.

"I would love too, I didn't know you were a Kings fan." Grinning at her. He watches as she shook her head no while making a disgusted face. "What?" He asks.

"Oh no, I'm a huge Wild fan." Raising a brow of her own, seeing a confused look on her boyfriends face and continued. "I've been since my college days back in UCLA. That's where I met Gavin and we clicked right away."

"Wow, I had no idea you were a Wild fan. I would love to go with you. Dinner afterwards my treat?" Smiling as he placed the tickets back into the envelope and gave it back to her.

"Dinner sounds wonderful, you pick the place but arrive at my place at 5." Taking the envelope and placing it in her top drawer.

"Alright Sharon, I'll see you Friday at 5." Standing up, then turns around to look at her. "Well I better get back to work. I don't want the Captain to get mad at me and make me work late Friday." Winking as he walks towards the door.

Sharon rolls her eyes and smiled at Andy. "Yes, we don't want that. I would hate to have to invite Julio or even Buzz instead." She snorted again as Andy's mouth drops.

He laughs as he watches Sharon cover her face. Andy walks back in front of her and leans over her desk, so only she could hear. "I say Sharon, it's adorable when you laugh like that." Then backs up with a huge grin on his face as she blushes more. He loved that woman, never has he never met a woman like her. His heart fluttered when she smiles at him and gives him that look like he is the only person in the world.

Andy was thrilled to go on tonight's date with Sharon and to see this side of her, he has never seen. At baseball games she gets very excited and into the game. Just as much as I do. To finally find a woman who shares the same passion in sports as well as fighting crime, to help find and get criminals to their jail cells, it's a wonderful feeling.

Andy ran his hands over his black leather jacket. Taking a deep breath in and slowly exhaling. He knocks on her door waiting for Sharon to open her front door. He grins as she opens her door revealing her Zach Parise red jersey, with navy blue skinny jeans, and her black boots.

"Andy, please come in. I'm almost ready." Moving aside letting Andy in.

Andy walks in and places a kiss on her lips. "I know I'm early, so take your time getting ready." He said as he moves away from her, heads towards her living room.

"Andy, you are always welcome here. Just give me 15 more minutes, then we can go." Smiling as she watches him sit down on her couch and starts reading the news paper.

He looks up and smiles at Sharon. "Take all the time you need." Going back to reading the paper. He grins as he hears her hum and her boots traveling down her hallway. Not even 15 minutes past and she comes out, placing her hands on his shoulder leaning over him and places a kiss on top of his head. Andy smiles then looks at Sharon. Dropping the news paper and pulling her face down towards his and kisses her.

He smiles into the kiss as she did one of her hums. Pulling apart both staring at each other. He uses his thumb and wipes some of her lipstick that was around her lips. "You ready?"

She kisses his lips again and hums her response. Moving back when Andy let go of her face. He watches as Sharon fixes her lipstick and moves her hair to one side. Looking at Andy through her mirror she smiles then turns around grabbing her purse and kiss. "I'm ready."

Sharon squeezes his hand as they pull into the parking area at the Staple Center in Los Angeles. Before Andy turns off the ignition he brought their hands to his mouth and kisses the back of her hand. Smiling as he watches Sharon blush. He loves watching her get flustered around him. Andy opens his door and skips to her side opening his door and extending his hand out.

Sharon thanks him as he took ahold of her hand, squeezing it and leads her inside the arena. Once they found their seats they headed towards the concession stands. When Sharon stops abruptly, Andy turns around looking at her shocked face.

"What's wrong Sharon?" He asked with concern in his voice. Just watching Sharon.

"Oh my gosh, it's...it's Zach Parise." Sharon stutters as she points towards her favorite hockey player. Talking to one of the concession workers.

Andy looks at where Sharon was pointing, smiling as he watches her favorite player right in front of them. Andy pulls her along, towards the man she admired.

Sharon tried stopping him from going towards him. But Andy kept insisting. Then she tried pulling her hand out of his, but Andy had an iron grip on her hand.

"Andy please." She pleaded.

Andy turns around and looks at her. "Sharon this is a one in a lifetime opportunity here. There is no way am I passing this moment up, specially when it's your favorite player." Smiling at her as they continued walking forwards.

Sharon finally stopped resisting and let Andy lead the way. Knowing it was useless, once Andy has made up his mind there is no stoping it.

As they stood behind Zach. "Excuse me Mr. Parise?" Andy asked.

Zach turns around smiling as he saw the two of them. His smile grew wider as he looks at Sharon wearing his jersey. "Yes, what can I do for two?"

They both smile back at him. Then Andy asks. "I was wondering if my girlfriend could get your autograph?"

He looks between the both of them, smiling. "I would love to, hold on." He turns around and looks over at one of the concession workers. "Hey Melinda, can I borrow one of your black sharpies, please?"

Sharon squeezes Andy's hand and whispers in his ear. "Oh my gosh, is this really happening?"

Andy kisses her temple and squeezes her hand. "Yes."

They watch as Melinda nods her head yes and with a smile on her face hands Zach the sharpie.

Zach turns back towards them smiling as he heads their way. Stopping in front of Sharon, he asks. "Can I get your name?"

Sharon was to busy being star struck that she didn't answer. Andy chuckles and answers for her. "Her name is Sharon."

Zach looks over at Andy then his girlfriend. He grins then moves to her backside to sign the back of her jersey. Once he was all done, he shook both of their hands. "What are you two getting?" As he pointed toward the stand.

"Oh um cotton candy, 2 cranberry sodas, and a veggie hot dog with mustard." Said Andy.

They watch as Zach whispers into Melinda's ear. She nods her head and starts preparing their order. Zach come back towards them smiling. "Your food and drinks will be ready soon and it's on the house. You two enjoy the game and have a great night."

"Thank you so much Mr. Parise." Said Andy as they shook hands.

"Please call me Zach, and you two are most welcome. Well got to get ready." As he walks towards some of his other teammates.

They both watch as he walks away. Sharon squeezes his hand tighter. "Oh my gosh, I can't believe that just happened!" She said excitedly.

Andy was about to reply when Melinda said her name and hands them their beverages and food. They thank the woman then head towards their seats. Once they were situated Andy hands Sharon her sugary treat while he ate his veggie dog. Andy couldn't help but watch Sharon as she would get excited when her team scored a point or she would get upset when they would miss or get a time out. Andy places an arm around behind her and smiles when Sharon scoots closer to him. She hums as she places her head on his shoulder while eating cotton candy.

They were so engrossed in the game that they didn't notice they were on the kissing cam till an elderly man said "kiss the girl you dummy." They both look up and saw both of them on the big screen. Sharon turns bright red as Andy had a huge grin on his face. Turning his face towards hers, bringing one of his hands to her face cupped her chin and pulls her closer kissing her.

Sharon hums as she lets Andy's tongue enter her mouth. He moans as the sweetness from her cotton candy and the fruitiness of his cranberry soda mixed with their unique saliva, while Sharon moves her hand up along his chest and around his neck pulling him closer.

"Wow, ladies and gentleman that is how you should kiss your partner!" Said the announcer.

As they pull apart. Andy with his trademark grin and Sharon trying to cover her flushed face. As the entire arena cheers them on. The elderly man behind Andy pats his back congratulating him.

Sharon blushes more then places her head back on his shoulder. While Andy fingers plays with the hairs, whispering. "I love you."

She moves her head and kisses his neck whispering back. "I love you too, Andy."

The game was over and Wild won. Sharon looks over at Andy smiling. "Let's have dinner at my place."

Andy nods his head as they held hands walking towards his car.

On the drive home they held hands over the center console and laughs about the events that happened tonight. Both hearing their ping simultaneously, they let go to see who had texted them. Sharon laughs as she was reading Gavin's text.

"My my my someone had a great time tonight! Mmmmm mmmmm mmmmmm I'm jealous. I need to find a hot silver hair fox. You two have a goodnight. XOXO Gavin."

Sharon blushes and wrote Gavin back.

Andy on the other hand got three messages. One from Louie.

"Yee gawds did I really witness that?! You both are idiots! But way to go buddy!"

One from his daughter Nicole. "So, I see you two are more then just friends now? Way to go dad, I love you!"

The last one from his son Daniel. "Wow dad, she's a keeper!"

Andy laughs then puts his phone down when the light turns green. Sharon reaches over and took ahold of his hand again as he drove to her condo.

Andy walks around and opens the car door for her. Holding hands as they made their way towards the elevator. Once they were in the elevator Andy let go of her hand and wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her closer to him. Sharon smiles and hums as she rests her head on his shoulder.

As they made their way into condo. Andy watches as she places her purse on her entry table and taking off her boots and placing them under the table. Andy soon follows and takes off his shoes and places them next to hers. As they stood next to each other. She wraps her arms around him and kisses him.

Being interrupted by his phone going off. He groans and excuses himself moving away from Sharon. She nods her head then signals for coffee and smiles as Andy gives her a thumbs up. He watches as she makes her way into the kitchen while he steps out to her balcony.

Once the coffee was ready she moved towards her bedroom to change into something more comfortable. Hearing her glass door open and Andy saying something to Julio and hung up his phone.

"Uh Sharon." Andy calls out in her living room.

"Yes Andy?" She said from her bedroom.

"Can I use your laptop for a second?" He asks.

"Of course Andy, you know my password." She replies from her bedroom.

Andy removes his leather jacket and places it on the back of her couch. Then moves to her desk, sitting in he chair moving it towards the desk. Opening her laptop, pushing the power button and waiting 3 seconds for it to come to life. After entering her password and clicking login, waiting a few seconds Andy frowns as he hears moaning and the sound of flesh being slapped. Andy being curious he clicks on the box that was on the tab bar and he chokes on air at what he sees.

A very naked red headed being spanked by a muscular cowboy wearing assless chaps and a cowboy hat with a small wooden paddle in his hand. Andy couldn't take his eyes off the scene in front of him. No way would Sharon watch such vulgar videos on her laptop. Thinking maybe it was Rusty but remembered that Rusty is gay and wouldn't watch this.

He was lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice Sharon behind him. Until she places her hand on his shoulder. "Oh this one is my favorite." She whispers in his ear seductively.

Andy jumps up and turns towards Sharon, with his hands over his heart. "Jesus Christ Sharon, you scared the shit out of me."

Sharon pouts her lips but couldn't stop the smiling forming on her lips. "I'm sorry Andy, I didn't mean to scare you." Walking towards him.

"Wait, did you just say that video is your favorite?" Raising his eyebrows pointing towards her laptop.

"Yes, I did say that." As she grins at Andy. Loving the confused look on his face.

"Wow, so you...you...you watch porn?" He stutters.

Sharon hums as she wraps her arms around his neck, whispering in his ear. "Yes, I do Andy." Placing small kisses along the shell of his ear, smiling as he moans as her warm breath tickles his neck.

"Sharon." He said breathlessly. His hands on her waist tightening his hold on her as her mouth moves over his kissing him passionately.

"Andy." She breaths against his mouth as she fells his hands move down her body. He groans as he realizes she not wearing anything underneath her shirt.

"Sharon." He moans against her as their tongues swirls around.

Sharon starts guiding Andy towards her bedroom as she moans loudly as her back hits the wall and his hands lift her up. She squeals as she feels how ready his is for her. She leans her head back against the wall and moans his name as he rocks against her. Then places small kisses along her neck and twirling his tongue on her pulse point.

"Oh Andy." She moans, her hands around his back and neck.

He hums and continues to assault her neck. "Sharon."

Making sure he had a strong grip on her and moves away from the wall and towards her bedroom. After making love, both breathless and exhausted. He pulls her towards him, as she lays her head on his chest. He places lite kisses on her sweaty forehead. Sharon hums and wraps her arms and legs around Andy. Both falling into a blissful night sleep.

 **Feedback is welcomed and thank you!**


End file.
